It is known that skatole, indole, p-cresol, 4-ethylphenol and the like are intestinal putrefactive product derived from tryptophan, tyrosine and the like, and may be promotors of a variety of cancers. It is therefore desired to inhibit such components from being formed in intestines.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a food composition for inhibiting the formation of an intestinal putrefactive product, which can reduce the amount of a harmful putrefactive product to be formed in intestines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food composition for inhibiting the formation of an intestinal putrefactive product, which can inhibit an effective component from being decomposed to enhance the stability of the effective component.